<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love hidden in the clouds by ctrl_plus_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771293">love hidden in the clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c'>ctrl_plus_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, No Dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari misses her lover more than she thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karui/Temari (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love hidden in the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Temari was scarred. She'd been in a lot of fights ever since she began her training as a ninja. She had many scars from those fights. There were wins, losses, and much more important a struggle. Yet fights were calming for her, the pain made her feel alive, the ache in her head helped her focus, helped her think.</p><p>She didn't like this pain. She wanted to be in a fight, wanted her thoughts to drift away from the months until her girlfriend came to visit, wanted to have the sting in her arm when she fails to dodge, not the ache in her chest that only went away when Karui was near.</p><p>Love hurt. She thought Gaara was just being sensitive when he talked about how much he missed Lee. But now she understood; being away from what you love for so long affects you. But the Leaf and Sand were allies. Lee had permission to come over whenever he had the time to. Karui couldn't, she couldn't just come to the Hidden Sand whenever she so pleased, she'd be seen as a war criminal. </p><p>It made Temari want to give up. She wanted to just leave Karui, find someone in her own village, someone who didn't live days away from her. But she couldn't. Everything about Karui made her heart swell, and the rare times they were together made her happier than she'd ever been. She didn't want to give that up.</p><p>So she waited. She waited, as patiently as she could, with her heart pounding against her chest, for Karui to return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>